


World Around Them

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Camping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nature, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Vignette, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Five vignettes of Zimbits fluff while vacationing in a cabin. Short and sweet.





	World Around Them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation right now in a cabin in the Boundary Waters and just kept picturing possible Zimbits scenarios, so I gave in and wrote this on my phone. 
> 
> I hate typing on my phone but the urge was strong, folks. Beta'd by a squirrel, so excuse any nonsense.

I.

Bitty sat upon a small slope on a rock at the water’s edge. He looked back over his shoulder and could see Jack on the hammock chair which swung gently from a large pine tree on the bluff. Jack's eyes closed slowly as the sun shone on his face.

Bitty turned his attention back toward the water and could see tiny fish nibbling at the surface, one curious enough at Bitty's movement above to flutter nearby. Bitty smiled as it swam quickly away, that's when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. It was a tiny frog. Golden grey with specks of black. An olive green stripe ran from her eye down her side.

“Oh, hello,” Bitty said as the small creature sat perfectly still. Bitty dipped his fingertip in the cool lake then slowly and gently pet the frog's back. Bitty beamed and wished he could trap a fly to offer his new friend.

He opened the notebook he had with him and quickly drew a sketch of the frog. He raised his notebook and called out, “Look!”

Jack opened his eyes and smiled.

Bitty studied the frog and watched as she breathed in and out. He looked out toward the lake and spotted a bigger fish as it swam back and forth. 

Just then Jack's feet appeared on his rock. He lowered himself down next to Bitty and sat with a small, “Oof.”

“Look, she’s mine. I named her.”

“Her name is Mine?” Jack said with a smirk.

“Oh, hush! Her name is Olive and if you wet your fingertip like this… you can rub her back. See?”

Jack watched smiling.

“You wanna try?”

“No, I'm okay.”

Bitty heard a camera shutter click, and saw that Jack had his lens aimed right at Bitty.

“You're so beautiful,” Jack said softly as he took another picture.

Bitty smiled and watched the waves lap against the rocks.

**+++**

II.

“I can't believe you've never had Jiffy Pop.”

Jack wrinkled his nose. “It seems full of chemicals.”

“That's hardly the point, sweetheart.”

Bitty sat in front of the fire pit and held onto a Jiffy Pop container with a long pair of BBQ tongs.

“The wrapper says it's not for campfire use,” Jack warned as he read the discarded label.

Bitty began shaking the container back and forth furiously. “That's a lie! I'm sure it'll be fine.”

Jack stood by, arms across his chest, and watched as Bitty shook harder. He then reached for his phone and began to record the ordeal. 

“I can hear it sizzling!”

“Uh-huh,” Jack replied zooming in closer.

After a few minutes, the entire thing caught fire, which caused Jack and Bitty to both shriek.

Bitty got up, blew on it repeatedly and finally flung it onto the ground and stomped in it. Jack laughed so hard, he doubled over. 

Bitty huffed out a breath and calmly asked, “Who wants s’mores?”

**+++**

III.

Jack watched Bitty sleep soundly and snuggle into the soft blanket with a gentle sigh. Jack was itching to explore but didn't have the heart to wake him. He made a pot of coffee, slipped on his gym shoes and quietly left the cabin.

Jack walked down the gravel path toward the dock which remained quiet as everyone else on the grounds clearly followed Bitty’s game plan.

He found a small dock off the main path. The sun began to shine in earnest and Jack took a hearty sip of coffee and admired the view and tranquility. 

He noticed a group of tiny frogs sitting on a rock. He got down on his haunches and smiled.

“Any of you Olive?”

The frogs all jumped in different directions and dispersed. 

He smiled and walked over to a small wooden square of what appeared to be an old segment of discarded dock. It tilted into the water, and bobbed slightly.

Jack stepped on it gingerly and took a step closer toward the edge. That's when it happened. He felt his feet begin to slip on the slick, mossy wood closest to the lake. His movements were exaggerated and almost cartoonish as he tried to take a step back but instead just felt his feet give out from under him. He squeaked as he went down, landing with both feet in the lake as his bottom slid down to meet his feet.

Miraculously, his coffee remained in the mug. He sighed and pulled himself up and trudged back toward the cabin. 

“You went for a swim?” Bitty asked with confusion as he sat up, groggily in bed. “Without me?”

Jack frowned then laughed as he proceeded to toe out of his soaking wet gym shoes.

**+++**

IV.

The Perseid meteor shower was taking place over the next few evenings. Jack and Bitty made their way in the dark of the night to the main dock, aided only by a small flashlight. The dock was unobstructed by trees and offered a wide view of the sky above.

Jack had been looking forward to the shower all week. 

“I've seen the Northern Lights plenty of times, but never a meteor shower.”

“I haven't seen anything,” Bitty replied ruefully as they ate lunch earlier that day.

“We’ll remedy that soon enough, Bits,” Jack said as he bit into his PBJ and squeezed Bitty’s hand.

Bitty beamed.

So, they spread out on that deck, supine, and drank in the stars overhead which spread out vast and warm, like a velvet blanket above. And everything was silent, save for their breathing and the sound of one lone nightswimmer braving the cold lake waters.

“The Big Dipper looks so clear,” Bitty said joyfully. 

“I wonder how long till we see something?” Jack asked quietly.

The two waited patiently, shoulder to shoulder, leg grazing leg, foot touching foot.

“There!” Bitty cried out as a zip of white shot across the sky and dissolved into the darkness. 

“So cool…” Jack whispered. “One more!”

They counted 17 meteors, after that they simply intertwined their fingers and counted some more, feeling both the enormity of the world around them and like the only two people alive.

**+++**

V.

Bitty loved burrowing into Jack’s wide chest. He’d snuggle his face in Jack’s hair and breathed in the scent of him, letting himself melt into the safety of his presence.

Jack’s warm laughter would reverberate through his chest and ring into Bitty’s ear pressed firmly against him.

Whether it was back at Providence, Madison, Samwell or even in a tiny cabin in the boundary waters, Bitty felt all the love Jack offered and gave him freely each and every day, in every way and possible. 

The night sounds of rattling trees and exploratory squirrels rang just outside their windows. 

Jack pressed a kiss to Bitty’s forehead but Bitty instantly wanted more--- _needed_ more and reached his lips up to meet Jack's. And Jack happily, and greedily, received them and he welcomed Bitty, as he would every night again and again, both feeling the enormity of the world around them and like the only two people alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Olive the frog is real. I named her and she is cute AF.
> 
> Does the drawing look ginormous? It was hard formatting it on the telefono.
> 
> There is still some time left to view the [Perseids](https://www.nationalgeographic.com/science/2018/08/news-perseids-meteor-shower-august-skywatching-moon-space/). They're beautiful. 
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi. <3
> 
> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).


End file.
